lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia Hour
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Russia Hour |- |'Season' | 1 |- |'Episode' | 3 |- | Air Date | September 30, 1995 |- |} "Russia Hour" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa visit Pumbaa's ballet-dancing Uncle Boaris for his grand performance, but a reckless act by Timon sends Boaris to the hospital, leaving it up to Pumbaa to learn ballet and give the performance in a week's time. Plot "Russia Hour" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. At the start of the episode, Timon and Pumbaa are going to visit Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris. Pumbaa tells Timon that Boaris is the greatest ballet dancer in all of Russia. When the two get to Boaris' suite, Boaris opens the door and is glad to see Pumbaa. Boaris mistakes Timon for a muffler and stretches the meerkat. Pumbaa tells Boaris that the "muffler" is Timon. Boaris is pleasured about meeting Timon and he gives the two a hug. Timon then gets to a kitchen and sees a can of caviar. The meerkat tries it and pours the rest of the can and other cans into a bowl. Boaris talks to Pumbaa about his final ballet performance and how famous he might be. Meanwhile, Timon sits on a couch eating the bowl of caviar. After Pumbaa mentions that caviar is fish eggs, Timon is disgusted and throws the bowl of caviar on the floor. As Boaris keeps talking about his performance, he slips on the caviar and falls down the stairs. Timon, Pumbaa, and Boaris are at a hospital. Boaris says that his final performance is never going to happen until he gets an idea to make Pumbaa replace him. Timon takes that idea as if it's his idea, but Pumbaa says he can't dance. Boaris tells Pumbaa that "ballet is in his god" and Timon drags Pumbaa to practice. Timon and Pumbaa are at a ballet practice room, with Pumbaa wearing a tutu. Pumbaa starts dancing, but then runs into a piano. One hour later, Pumbaa practices dancing again but, along with Timon, falls on the floor and the two land on a checkers board that two men are playing. Then, Timon makes Pumbaa practice dancing one more time, but the meerkat obliviously ties the laces of each shoe together, which makes Pumbaa get hurt and break one of his legs. Timon then has an idea. Timon is at a stage at Swine Lake. He plays music with an accordion and then stops and the stage is silent. Timon then does stand-up comedy, but no one thinks the jokes are funny. When the audience applause, Timon thinks they're applausing for him, but they're actually applausing for Boaris, who feels better. After Boaris dances, everyone applauses and throw flowers at him. Pumbaa asks Boaris how his injury went so quickly, but Boaris says that he has to go back to the hospital and he breaks into pieces. Video thumb|400px|left : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media